


Fragmentada: Reino de Pesadelos

by PixelJinx



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasia, Magia, Multi, Other, Romance, realeza, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelJinx/pseuds/PixelJinx
Summary: Em um reino mágico onde a linha de sucessão se dá pelo filho mais poderoso, não importando se este é bastardo ou não, a disputa pelo título de príncipe herdeiro entre Kayn e Dorian, os dois filhos mais velhos do rei, parece ter chegado ao fim quando Dorian pede a mão da filha do general Godiric Bressard em casamento e a mesma aceita.Uma vez que o casamento seja consumado não só Dorian terá uma exército mais poderoso concedido pelo general, para combater inimigos, como terá como esposa e rainha um membro de uma das famílias com maior poder elemental do reino. Porém seria muita ingenuidade acreditar que Kayn, conhecido por ser frio, calculista e muito sagaz, desistiria do trono e apenas aceitaria esta derrota.Kalista Bressard ficara muito decepcionada  ao receber a notícia de que não poderia ficar ao lado da irmã como dama de companhia, afinal gostaria de passar mais algum tempo com a irmã antes que a mesma se casasse com o príncipe e se tornasse membro oficial da corte cortando assim,parte do contato entre as duas.Porém Tyra e seus pais arrumaram uma forma de manter as irmãs juntas, mas não da forma que Kalista desejava, agora ambas a caminho da corte, não fazem ideia do perigoso ninho de intrigas onde estão adentrando
Kudos: 1





	1. Parte 1 - Kalista

**Primeira Parte**

**Kalista**

* * *

* * *

Acordar pela manhã com os rotativos de Tyra, eles são bastante audíveis, apesar de vir no andar de baixo, pois Tyra se torna bastante notável quando irritada. E ultimamente ela está sempre irritada. Não existe um culpo, também pode ser que a casa onde cresça por um casamento arranjado com alguém que não conheço.

A contra gosto me levanto da cama e me preparo para o café da manhã, ainda é muito cedo, os raios de sol que entram pelas partes inferiores da janela mal alcançada ou os pés da cama que ficam do lado oposto. Mas essa tem sido a rotina da casa nos últimos dias. Dias de preparação para a partida de Tyra para sua futura casa. Já acordamos cedo, e dormimos bastante tarde, seja por conta das centenas de bugigangas de Ty que tiveram que se encaixar, seja por conta das crises de choro de Ty por saudações antecipadas. Para esse último eu não me queixei, porque algumas dessas eu me juntei a ela.

Tyra é minha irmã mais velha, e a pessoa de quem mais sou próxima. Não somos nada parecidos, eu me perdemos ouvindo todas as coisas que nos fazem diferentes, mas podemos citar como mais óbvias, como nossa personalidade, aparência, gostos, habilidades. Ty é uma garota típica que vê o mundo com uma visão romântica, mas ela não é idealista, apenas sonhadora demais, bastante encantadora também, ela tem muita facilidade de usar e socializar. Eu no entanto não sou nada encantadora, ao que as pessoas dizem que eu pareço estar sempre melancólica ou com _cara de paisagem_ , eu entendo porque penso assim, eu não consigo estar interessado em assuntos triviais ou em interagir com pessoas como Tyra consegue, eu não sou sociável, em nenhuma das conversas em quais participantes na minha vida foi iniciada por mim e estou muito bem assim , obrigada. Nossa aparência também não pode ser mais diferente, Ty combina perfeitamente com o elemento ao qual pertence, com seus volumosos cachos ruivos, olhos castanhos avermelhados e seu frequente temperamento tempestuoso, não há uma pessoa que duvide que Ty é um elemento do fogo, como quase todos da família. Minha afinidade é com água e o vento, por apenas ter afinidade com os elementos, não existe uma característica predominante e inerente, como os _Elementais_ geralmente possui, por isso, nem minha aparência ou traços de personalidade são afetados. Com Meus Cachos castanhos, olhos verdes temporários, e temperamento geralmente calmo, eu me diferencio bastante de Qualquer _elemental_ do Ar, Por Exemplo. E também de qualquer membro de nossa família.

Quando chegamos à cozinha, percebemos que fomos ultimamente acordados, até mesmo Zack, nosso irmão mais novo já está sentado na mesa, fazendo seu desjejum. Tia Meira, como em todas as manhãs, está preparando algo na bancada. Apesar de termos bastante criados, para várias funções, Tia Meira gosta sempre de preparar as refeições, a culinária é uma grande paixão da mãe dessa família. Tyra e Tayler, parecem estar bastante entretidos em desvendar um dos presentes de casamento que o futuro genro, Kayn, Ty mandou para ela, algo muito parecido com uma bússola, uma bússola sem indicador nenhum, com apenas uma agulha girando loucamente sobre um pequeno mapa estelar. Um presente peculiar para uma dama, mas se os boatos são mais certos, quem enviou mais ... "peculiar" ainda.

\- Kalista, não fique aí. Se apresse e coma, quero que você vá com Tyra a costureira buscar os vestidos para a cerimônia de noivado. - Falou Tia Mei, sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

Tia Mei estava tão preocupada com tudo que ocorria perfeitamente, que nunca confiava em um trabalho de busca de coisas importantes, como o vestido para a cerimônia de noivado de Ty, que foi feito por ninguém menos que Osória Bellard, uma melhor costureira do reino de Arthlan .

\- "Os vestidos", tia? Você terá mais um vestido de noiva Ty? - Perguntei brincando, porém ainda curiosa.

Tia Mei que até então não havia sequer os olhos do que estava fazendo, que acredito ser uma torta de frutas silvestres, se virou de repente com o rosto ligeiramente rosado para mim responder.

\- Não seja boba, Kalista. Os vestidos _para_ casamento, o seu e o Ty, ou você acha que vai ao casamento de sua irmã usando essas calças velhas de camponês?

Olhei para uma roupa que estava usando, e bem, de fato que eu estava vestida como um cupom, mas a culpa não é minha se os homens são permitidos se vestir de forma mais confortável e prática, mais usados para roupas que não estão usando adesivos .

\- Mas eu peguei meu vestido mês passado, junto com as trajetórias dos garotos ... - Esse assunto que parece trivial, parece estar saindo apenas Eu e Ty nervosas, percebo agora olhando para outros presentes na cozinha, papai que silenciosamente lia seu livro de despesas do outro lado da mesa, parece agora pouco tenso, como Tyler. Bem, com exceção de Zack, ele é sempre desligado assim, é provável que ele nunca tenha ouvido uma palavra da conversa inteira.

Dessa vez foi a vez de responder a Ty:

\- Sim, você procurou aquele vestido amarelo horrível, você parecia uma criança nele!

Horrível? Ele foi sua ideia! O que eu queria era um modelo bem diferente.

\- Bem, você deve ter seguido sua intuição então. Eu não estou certo de respeitar tudo. - Disse ela sorrindo, como se ela não tivesse feito tudo para mim convencer a escolher aquele bendito vestido rendado! - Alias, verde fica ótimo em você com esse tom de pele, e combina com seus olhos, nos melhores dias, claro. Mas suponho que você esteja feliz no dia do meu casamento, certo?

Ela se refere ao modo que meus olhos mudam de acordo com meu humor, verde é sério meu sentimento de alegria, mas geralmente estão bloqueados, pois isso significa que estou calma. Essa é uma característica, que segundo papai, eu sempre. Ele é tão incomum que eu estava sempre recebendo olhares curiosos das pessoas, e isso era bastante desconfortável, então ele era uma das viagens para o exterior, sentia algumas lentes especiais, que distorcia a realidade de forma simples, nesse caso, os outros vêem meus olhos com apenas uma cor.

Sabendo que, neste momento, não foi possível extrair dessas duas uma explicação mais convincente, eu apenas soltei um suspiro renunciado e me junto a Zack, mas Ty tem razão, ou verde ficaria muito melhor em mim.


	2. Kalista

* * *

* * *

Sentada em frente de Ty na carruagem, a observo enquanto ela olha pela janela, seu olhar está triste, melancólico até, sei que ela observa e a residência de nossa família, e que este será seu último dia aqui, pois ela estará na estrada logo pela manhã. Imagino o quanto deve ser difícil, simplesmente deixar para trás o lar onde você viveu por toda suas vida, mas é esse o destinos da grande maioria das jovens de nosso reino, principalmente as nobres.

Desde cedo Ty foi criada tendo em mente que teria duas escolhas ao atingir a maioridade, herdar o posto de chefe da família, ou se casar com alguém influente o suficiente para aumentar a importância da família na sociedade. Como ela não parecia ter interesse ou tato algum para negócios e estratégias, mamãe priorizou então educá-la para ser uma boa esposa de alguém influente. E Ty nunca se queixou, na verdade ela de fato não tinha o mínimo interesse em tomar frente da família quando papai se aposentasse, esse sempre foi um desejo de Tyler.

Mas mesmo depois de completar 20 anos, Ty recusava todas as propostas de casamento que recebia. E ela recebia muitas, de todas as regiões do reino, e até mesmo do exterior vinham candidatos, mas elas recusava todos, o que não era uma surpresa, visto que a importância que nossa família tem no reino. Apesar de ter muitas e muitas opções, nenhum homem havia aquecido seu coração, e Ty continuava a recusá-los, até o dia em que chegou a proposta que ela não poderia simplesmente dizer não. Não se recusa o príncipe herdeiro do trono de Arthlan.

\- Como você acha que ele é? - Pergunta Ty sem tirar os olhos da janela. - O príncipe, quero dizer.

Tento me lembrar de como era o príncipe herdeiro, mas a ultima vez que eu o vi fora a muito tempo, éramos crianças, mas já naquela época posso dizer que não íamos muito um com a cara do outro por diversas razões, uma delas era sua prepotência. Mas talvez ele tenha mudado, não teria como eu saber, a região onde moramos apesar de ser relativamente próxima da capital (um ou dois dias de viagem), as notícias que chegam até nós é sempre de terceiros, apenas fofocas. As reais notícias, as importantes quem realmente sabe são o papai e seus subordinados.

\- Bem, eu não acho que ele seja uma má pessoa, ouvi dizer que ele era charmoso. - Tentei dizer.

\- Sim, eu também ouvi falar desse charme, eu e várias outras garotas que visitam a corte. - Respondeu Tyra ligeiramente incomodada, então ela continuou:

\- É que, Kali, ele é o príncipe herdeiro... Um dia se tornará rei... Confesso que eu sonhava com uma espécie de príncipe encantado, mas... não era real, sabe... Eu... eu não quero sei se quero ser rainha Kali.

Dessa vez seus olhos já não estavam na janela, e sim cravados no meu, aflição, insegurança, medo... Tudo isso em um olhar.

Tentando acalmá-la segurei suas mãos nas minhas e falei calmamente:

\- Hei, calma. Vai ficar tudo bem. O príncipe não será coroado assim que vocês saírem da cerimônia de casamento, isso só ocorrerá quando o rei não estiver mais em condições de reinar, ou claro, no pior dos casos, quando ele morrer. Além disso, seu casamento ocorrerá somente na primavera do próximo ano, você terá mais de seis meses para conhecer bem seu noivo, se adaptar a corte. - A tranquilizei enquanto afagava suas mão. - Me entristece saber que você estará tão longe, mas você terá uma vida de altíssima qualidade no castelo.

\- O tempo desde o recebimento da proposta passou tão rápido... - Contínuo - Já hoje a noite mesmo você irá partir, não nos veremos até o dia da cerimônia, já que você não me escolheu para ser sua dama de companhia. - Comentei, isso era algo que havia me deixado decepcionada. Como qualquer nobre a espera do casamento na residência do noivo, Tyra tinha o direito e dever de levar ao menos uma dama de companhia, para assegurar suas moral, integridade e essas coisas. Ela poderia escolher qualquer pessoa para estar junto dela até o dia do casamento, mas Tyra havia preferido levar nossa prima, Cindy. Ao ouvir meu comentário final, Ty desviou os olhos e soltou minhas mãos para ajeitar um laço que prendia seu cabelo.

\- Eu lhe disse o motivo, eu ia levar você, não pense que eu não lhe quero lá. Mas, pode ocorrer de você não poder ser minha dama de companhia, imprevistos acontecem.

\- Você sabe como isso soa como uma desculpa muito mal contada, não? - Pergunto. As atitudes suspeita de Tia Mei e Ty de uns dias para cá só reforçam minhas suspeitas a respeito do que elas podem esta escondendo. Porque sim, elas estão escondendo algo. Ty e eu somos tão próximas, mas ela aparentemente não me quer ao seu lado durante seu noivado na corte e perante a essa atitude não pude deixar de me entristecer, "família é mais do que sangue" ela costuma dizer, mas até que ponto ela acredita nisso? - Mas tudo bem - Continuo. - Se você prefere assim, faremos como deseja, não quero que você tenha aborrecimentos num dia tão especial.

-Oh, oh não. Eu conheço esse olhar Kalista! E sei o que está pensando, ok?

\- O que? Não estou pensando em nada demais.

\- Ah, está sim, está fazendo isso de novo! Está duvidando! - Responde ela, todo o nervosismo esquecido. - Está duvidando da sua importância na nossa família! Do nosso amor por você, deve estar pensando que eu não lhe quero ao meu lado por vergonha ou algo do tipo!

Sinto o ar na carruagem esquentar drasticamente, olho em direção a Tyra e vejo que seu rosto está corado devido a emoção carregada em suas palavras, palavras essas que estavam ecoando os meus pensamentos, sentindo meu rosto esquentar e não pelo súbito aumento da temperatura, desvio de seu olhar, agora muito intenso. Ao dizer isso em voz alta, ela me fez perceber o quão boba eu estava sendo.

\- Eu já lhe disse antes, família é muito mais do que sangue, não me importa se você nasceu do ventre de _nossa_ mãe ou não, você se tornou parte de nossa família anos atrás quando papai lhe trouxe do exterior toda chorosa e acanhada, desde então construímos esse laço que temos hoje, mais forte que muitos irmãos "legítimos", por aí.

Me sentindo muito boba como uma criança ciumenta, não tenho muito o que responder. Sempre que e deparo com essas emoções... intensas, eu fico sem muita reação.

\- Eu, hã... não estava pensando direito...

\- Sim, posso ver! Você é muitas vezes como um garoto Kali, sinceramente, não me refiro a forma com a qual se veste, pois adoro usar calças também, ou a forma que você e Derick estão sempre digladiando. Mas sim, como você parece bastante alheia aos sentimentos direcionados à você em muitas das vezes hein.

Fico em silêncio, reconhecendo que ela possa estar muito certa quanto a isso.

Ela continua:

\- Sorte sua que nós entendemos esse seu jeito hein, mas imagina seu futuro marido. A dificuldade que ele teria para te conquistar! Seria uma comédia romântica essa relação. - Diz ela sorrindo imaginando um cenário, um fio de suor escorrendo de sua têmpora.

\- Quanto a essa sua fantasia, eu não sei dizer. Você sabe que casamento não está em meus planos, então isso, não precisa se preocupar. O que você deveria se preocupar agora é em não chegar a costureira pingando suor. - Comento olhando agora nosso estado. - Você transformou essa carruagem em uma fornalha.

\- Oh deuses! Você tem razão! - Exclamou ela tomando controle de seu poder elemental. Rimos da situação enquanto eu invocava minha própria habilidade do vento para refrescar um pouco o interior da carruagem.

Elementais do fogo, sempre voláteis.

**~~~**

A loja onde Osória, a costureira trabalhava estava bem localizada no vilarejo central da cidade, uma loja de dois andares, com grandes janelas de madeira branca ornada de flores silvestre, bastante comuns nesse vilarejo e arredores, era muito suntuosa e se destacava de todos os outros prédios da região, também pudera, Osória era uma costureira de alta classe, o vestido da própria rainha Angeline havia sido confeccionado inteiramente por ela.

Quando chegamos ao estabelecimento Osória já nos aguardava na entrada. Ela era uma idosa baixinha em seus 60 e poucos anos, de pele negra, um pouco mais escura do que a minha, e de olhar bastante afiado, afiado o suficiente para que ninguém tentasse lhe passar a perna. Uma característica bastante útil para comerciantes.

\- Minhas queridas jovens, entrem, entrem.

Diferente do que aparentava por fora, o interior da loja era um tanto pequeno, mas isso era uma impressão causada pela grande quantidade de coisas que ali havia, caixas e mais caixas, tecidos de todas as cores e estampas dobrados nas inúmeras prateleiras nas paredes, havia também algumas estruturas que mantinham alguns vestidos já prontos em exibição. Mas não era ali que Osória queria nos atender. Ela nos guiou para uma outra sala no segundo andar, a mesma onde havia tirado nossas medida semanas antes. Uma sala aconchegante, mas não menos profissional.

\- Bom senhora Bellard, não queremos tomar muito de seu tempo... - Começou Tyra. - Viemos buscar os vestidos que encomendamos, suponho que já estejam prontos, certo.

\- Mas é claro minha querida, acredito que prazos sejam feitos para serem cumpridos. - Responde Osória afiada, mas sem deixar de sorrir. - Faz parte do meu trabalho entregar produtos de qualidade nos prazos estimados.

\- Desculpe senhora se dei a impressão de...

\- Não, não se preocupe com isso querida. Você não disse nada de errado, meus netos estão sempre me repreendendo pelas minha respostas... afiadas.

\- Ah, entendo.

A pequena senhora se dirigiu a uma mesa de centro onde havia dois grandes embrulhos.

\- Você gostaria de provar o vestido antes de partir srta.Brassard. - Ambas, eu e Ty olhamos para ela sem saber a quem ela se referia. Ty estranhamente alternava o olhar entre mim e Osória.

\- Acredito que o seu vestido está perfeitamente de acordo com o que vocês planejavam antes de mudar de ideia quanto ao modelo srta. Kalista. Mas quanto ao da srta. Tyra, talvez possa precisar de alguns ajustes rápidos...

\- Sim sim, isso. Você não precisa provar o seu agora Kali, você sabe o quanto o trabalho de Osória é fantástico! - Ty apressou-se a dizer. - Sim, senhora Bellard, eu vou provar o meu sim!

Bem, de fato era, mesmo com meu pouco interesse por moda, poderia dizer que seus vestidos eram muito bonitos e elegantes, o meu primeiro vestido, apesar de não exatamente me vestir bem, era bonito, em uma criança, porém bonito. Estou contente de poder ter outro, da ideia original.

Dando de ombros, fui até uma poltrona em frente a mesa de centro e me sentei.

Osória desembalou um dos pacotes e com um emaranhado de tecidos nas mãos, acompanhou Ty até o biombo na extremidade da sala. Elas ficaram um bom tempo ali, pude ouvir alguns gemidos de Ty, provavelmente por conta dos espartilhos, Ty odiava espartilhos, assim como suponho, todas as mulheres desse reino. Eu tinha grandes dúvidas se uma coisa infernal dessas fora criada por uma mulher. Quando ela enfim saiu de trás do biombo, eu suspirei.

Ela estava linda naquele vestido, tão graciosa quanto uma princesa que logo seria.

O vestido era de um azul mais claro que um céu de verão, todo bem trabalhado, o busto repleto de flores bordadas sobre um tule que se estendiam até as mangas até de cotovelo e finalizando com um laço de cetim, a longa saia do vestido também continha pequenas flores tanto no emaranhado de tule, como no tecido sob ele.

\- Você está linda. - Falei.

\- Você acha? Não acha que eu pareço, não sei, gordinha nele? - Perguntou ela preocupada - A sra. Bellard terá de fazer algumas alterações rápidas, pois parece que eu engordei um pouquinho. - Falou Ty corando.

\- Ah minha querida, não é para tanto, você está em ótima forma! - Osória sai de trás do biombo também com algumas agulhas entre os dedos. - Me entristece a forma que vocês garotas se preocupam tanto com o peso, algumas ficam inclusive doentes! Farei uma alteração para que você possa sempre se sentir confortável nele. Não, precisa tirar o vestido, venha, aproxime-se.

Com uma habilidade que só se obtém através de anos de prática, sra. Osória desfez algumas costuras na cintura de Ty deixando grande parte do espartilho dela exposto, fazendo Ty suspirar de tristeza. Mas então em seguida algo inesperado aconteceu.

Em vez de Osória usar materiais comuns para restaurar o vestido, ela pousou a mão enrugada sob a costura desfeita e se concentrou por alguns segundos. E então magicamente o vestido foi se retirando sozinho se ajustando perfeitamente sobre o corpo de Tyra, até que estava como se nunca tivesse sofrido alteração alguma.

\- It's done! - Suspira Osória, como se aquele "feitiço", lhe tivesse cansado muito.

Boquiabertas Ty e eu encaramos aquela senhora.

\- Co-como que a senhora fez isso? - Gaguejou Ty, dando voz aos meus pensamentos.

\- Ah isso? Bem minha querida, essa é uma habilidade passada por gerações no clã de minha família. Animista de objetos, é como somos chamados. - Respondeu Osória. - Mas não, não faço meus vestidos assim, fazer algo assim me deixaria esgotada.

\- Então a senhora é... - Fiquei com medo das próximas palavras de Ty, ela não poderia chamá-la de _bárbara_ , como muitos estrangeiros de origens mágicas desconhecidas eram chamados, isso seria ofensivo demais. Mas felizmente ela não disse isso. - é estrangeira?

\- Oh sim, venho do norte, das terras de sempre inverno. Aparentemente minha família não gostava tanto do inverno constante. - riu Osória. Então seu olhar se dirigiu a mim. - _But, and you_ , senhorita Kalista, de quais terras você veio?

Sua pergunta me pegara de surpresa, não apenas pelo fato de ela estar, em partes usando o idioma dos _"bárbaros"_ , mas por abordar minha origem. Não era segredo para ninguém que apesar de ser filha da família Brassard, eu não compartilhava do sangue deles, em outras palavras, eu era adotada. Não teria como ser segredo, eu não me assemelho em nada fisicamente com qualquer um da família. Papai é um homem alto, um habilidoso elemental da natureza, de pele cor de oliva, uma vez tivera cabelos cor de mel, mas hoje sua cabeça era tão lisa quanto a superfície de um ovo. Tia Mei uma elemental do fogo, não muito mais baixa que o marido tinha a pele clara como leite e seu cabelo uma confusão de cachos extremamente laranjas. Claro que todos os filhos saíram como uma mistura de ambos, uns como Ty tendendo mais a Tia Mei, outros como Tyler se parecendo mais com papai, inclusive herdando seu poder elemental. Mas eu, com exceção da altura, eu era basicamente o oposto, tanto nas habilidades quanto na aparência, minha pele morena se destacava bastante em meio aos membros da família.

Mas apesar disso tudo, _nunca_ , ninguém havia questionado minhas origens, ninguém além do príncipe Dorian, que trouxera o assunto como um insulto, mas isso é outra história. Adoção de órfãos, apesar de ligeiramente incomum no reino, não é mal visto entre as pessoas, digo, não é como se eu fosse uma bastarda. As pessoas tem máximo respeito pelo papai, afinal por muitos anos ele fora o general do exército do reino e diferente de qualquer outro nobre, papai tem um exército próprio, o que o torna muito valioso para o Rei, mas isso também é outra história. O ponto é que, contestar a legitimidade membro da família, mesmo que este seja adotado, é levado como uma ofensa muito por papai. E ninguém quer ofender Godiric Bressard.

Mas aqui estava a senhora Osória demonstrando um inesperado interesse. E da mesma forma que havia ocorrido anos antes com o príncipe, hoje eu também não tinha o que responder. Eu não sabia das minhas origens.

\- Eu não sei senhora Bellard. - Respondi com sinceridade.

\- Ah, entendo, muito jovem, muito jovem - Sussurrou ela. - Se importa de me dizer qual seria seu poder? Digo, se possuir algum, claro.

Pelo olhar de Tyra ela estava a ponto de encerrar tudo ali e ir embora, depois da conversa que tivemos na carruagem ela devia estar imaginando que aquela conversa me deixaria chateada ou algo assim. Mas eu não me importava realmente, Osória estava apenas curiosa, diferente do príncipe.

\- Tenho afinidade com o ar e a água. - Respondi simplesmente. Osória estalou a língua.

\- Me perguntava desde o dia que veio aqui semanas atrás se você poderia talvez descender de um clã irmão do meu, ou até mesmo do meu. Sabe, não é comum ver estrangeiros por esses lados, se você vir, geralmente eles são nortenhos.

Essa teoria não teria como ser verdade, uma vez que o norte é bastante distante daqui e papai afirma ter me conhecido quando cruzava a fronteira, além disso, minhas habilidades não é como a dos "bárbaros", nosso poder vinha da natureza, do ar, da terra, das águas, do fogo, alguns mais exóticos tinham afinidade com animais ou com metais. Você sabia identificar cada um. Mas os povos bárbaros, não tinha regra, a forma que suas habilidades funcionavam era um mistério. Há histórias de pessoas que se transformam em monstros, outras que criam ilusões e controlam mentes, pessoas que desaparecem como fantasmas e ao que parece, pessoas que animam objetos.

\- Parece que a senhora se enganou - Falei o óbvio.

\- Sim, parece que sim. Mas querida, você não tem interesse em saber suas origens?

\- Por que ela teria? - Perguntou Ty na defensiva. - Ela está feliz com a gente.

Diante disso Osória apenas sorriu e soltou:

\- Vejo que vocês duas são muito próximas. Mas se Kalista não conhece seu passado, como pode conhecer a si mesma?

**~~~**

Meia hora depois que saímos da loja Tyra ainda estava bufando de raiva, ela achava que Osória tinha sido petulante demais. Sabia que passar o caminho inteiro de volta para casa ouvindo seus suspiros de frustração e comentários irritados seria como o inferno, por isso sugeri um passeio pelo centro, fazer compras e comer alguns docinhos com certeza iria acalmá-la. Havíamos deixado os embrulhos na carruagem e agora caminhávamos pelas ruas do vilarejo. Em breve Ty estaria com os braços cheios de bugigangas novas e terá esquecido do ocorrido com Osória, mas enquanto isso não acontecia...

\- Quem ela pensa que é para tentar fazer sua cabeça contra nós, sua família?!

\- Não acho que essa era a intenção dela, sabe.

\- Você está concordando com ela Kalista? - Ty se virou direcionando sua raiva para mim.

\- Não estou defendendo ela, só acho que você entendeu errado.

\- Ela estava sugerindo que você procurasse seus _progenitores_. Para, não sei, conhecer eles e suas origens. Ou seja, fazer com que você nos deixe por uns desconhecidos.

\- É algo como isso, mas ela não se refere necessariamente aos meus pa... _progenitores_. Mas isso não importa, você está certa, eu não preciso saber de nada além do que sei agora. Eu de fato sou feliz assim - sorri para ela e ela sorriu de volta muito mais tranquila agora.

\- Mas você viu a forma que ela estava falando? " _It's done_ ", " _and you_ ", por que ela tem que falar o idioma bárbaro com a gente? Tipo, eu sei o que ela disse, afinal papai fez questão que aprendêssemos alguns idiomas, mas ainda assim. Ela não conhece o ditado não? "Em Arthlan faça como os arthlandianos", ela pode arrumar confusão se continuar assim.

Ela ficou falando disso por pelo menos mais uma hora, eu apenas concordava com uma coisa ou outra ou dava de ombros. Mesmo que eu não tivesse o interesse pelo meu passado, como Osória achava que eu deveria ter, as palavras dela ainda me perseguiram por algum tempo. Mal eu sabia a importância que isso teria no futuro.

**~~~**

Quando enfim estávamos a caminho de casa, o sol já estava se pondo, e eu estava torcendo para que Tia Mei não brigasse muito conosco por nos atrasar tanto. O humor de Ty quando entramos na carruagem estava muito melhor, mas conforme nos aproximávamos de casa ela ficava cada vez mais tensa.

\- Hoje foi um dia legal, apesar do seu estresse com Osória. - Falei, então suspirei - É tão estranho que esta seja a última vez que fazemos isso...

\- Hei Kali - Me chamou Ty, insegura - Se houvesse uma forma de nós duas ficarmos juntas, você gostaria de ficar ao meu lado?

\- Claro Ty, você é minha irmã favorita.

\- Certo... que bom que pensa assim - ela deu um meio sorriso.

Senti seu sorriso culpado, não entendia o motivo, apesar de esse ter sido um dia bom de modo geral, eu não deixei em momento algum de ter sensação de que algo muito suspeito estava ocorrendo, as ações de Ty, do pessoal em casa, até mesmo de Osória. E essa sensação perdurou até eu chegar em casa e descobri finalmente o porquê.

Quando passamos pela porta da entrada, fomos recebidas por Lyna, umas das criadas mais jovens. Ela recolheu nossas coisas e se dirigiu ao segundo andar para guardá-las, mas antes nos avisou que todos estavam nos esperando para o jantar, que era para apenas lavar as mãos e ir para a sala de jantar.

Tia Mei não surtou quando nos viu chegar a essa hora, apenas comentou irritada sobre nossa pontualidade, papai como sempre tranquilamente nos perguntou como havia sido o passeio e se tínhamos nos divertido. Derick que até então estava treinando esgrima com Alistair, o mestre de lutas de papai, estava agora estufando o peito enquanto falava de como tinha conseguido desarmar Alistair. O que era algo bastante notável, pois como o título dizia, Alistair era um mestre, entretanto essa era uma façanha que eu orgulhosamente já tinha realizado um ano atrás, mas não mencionei isso, claro. Apesar de gostar ligeiramente de provocar Derick, não quis irritá-lo nesse momento.

Derick era meu segundo irmão mais querido, talvez por compartilharmos os mesmo gosto e termos a mesma idade, sempre nos demos muito bem. Ele era meu parceiro de esgrima, de luta, tínhamos aulas com os mesmo tutores, e confesso que meu hábito de usar calças começou quando eu furtei uma de suas calças no varal certo dia. Ele era ótimo em todos os estilos de luta corpo a corpo, ele sempre me deixava no chão quando treinávamos, mas na esgrima eu era imbatível. Estavamos sempre competindo sobre quase qualquer coisa, era divertido e estimulante, uma brincadeira nossa. No início Tia Mei ficava preocupada, pois achava que nos odiávamos, e talvez a gente não se gostasse muito no início mesmo, mas logo ela concluiu que éramos apenas duas crianças abobadas que logo se dariam bem.

Com exceção de Derick, que falava empolgado sobre seu progresso, todo o resto da família estava em silêncio, até mesmo Zack e Tyra, os falantes da família. E assim foi nosso jantar, quando todos haviamos terminado, começamos a nos levantar para nos retirar para o quarto.

\- Kalista, fique por favor, seu pai e eu gostaríamos de falar com você. Você também Tyra.

Meus irmão se entreolharam e se retiraram, quando passou por mim Derick afagou meu ombro e me lançou um olhar triste.

\- Acho que devemos falar sobre isso no escritório. - Recomendou papai, e o seguimos até seu escritório que ficava no térreo mesmo.

Eu estava começando a ficar realmente nervosa, papai só nos chamava no escritório quando queria nos repreender por fazer algo errado, que nem da vez em que quebrei o nariz de Tyler porque ele e Derick tinham achado que seria muito divertido colocar um sapo no meu travesseiro enquanto eu dormia, a desculpa que deram era que eu era quieta demais para uma criança e queria ver se eu sabia gritar como uma pessoa normal. Outra razão para nos chamar ali era quando precisava tratar de assuntos muito importantes.

O escritório não era uma sala muito grande, na verdade era a menor da casa, além da mesa de trabalho de papai, o escritório tinha ainda mais quatro poltronas organizadas em meio círculo e mais uma no centro, como se aquilo fosse feito para um interrogatório.

Tia Mei e Tyra e papai se sentaram um ao lado do outro, como a quarta cadeira ao lado deles estava ocupada com alguma papelada, me sentei na do centro. Apenas para me sentir mais estranha ainda.

Então papai começou:

\- Temos algo importante a tratar com você Kalista - Ele estava me chamando de "Kalista", não de "Kali" como o usual - Temos adiado tanto essa conversa, que ela se tornou urgente...

\- Depois de pensar muito sobre o assunto, sua mãe e eu, chegamos a conclusão de algo que poderia ser bom tanto para você, quanto para Tyra, que como você sabe, estará de partida para a capital amanhã.

Eu apenas o escutava se pronunciar nenhuma palavra, eu não fazia ideia de onde ele queria chegar. E para ser sincera, ele não parecia saber como chegar lá também, parecia estar muito preocupado em escolher suas palavras.

\- Quero que você saiba Kalista, que realmente pensamos muito sobre isso, muitas questões foram pesadas antes de decidirmos por isso. - Papai obviamente não queria estar tendo essa conversa, seja qual fosse o problema, ele estava receoso demais para falar, tanto que Tia Mei resolveu tomar a dianteira.

\- O que seu pai está tentando dizer, Kalista é que fizemos uma escolha que afetará muito seu futuro, ele está receoso com sua reação.

Olhando nos olhos de cada um ali, eu fiz a pergunta óbvia.

\- E que escolha foi essa?

\- Nós... escolhemos um marido para você. Ele mora na capital e você partirá com Tyra amanhã pela manhã. - Soltou Tia Mei de uma vez.

. . .

. . .

\- Como é que é? Vocês não podem estar falando sério.

Eles não podiam de uma hora para outra destruírem todos os meus planos para o futuro, isso certamente era uma brincadeira!


	3. Tyra

A distância entre nosso vilarejo e a capital de Arthlan são em média dois dias de viagem, mas a distância que acabo de criar entre mim e Kalista parece tão vasta quanto o céu noturno que nos acoberta essa noite. Desde nossa partida, a algumas boas horas atrás, Kali não tem me dirigido uma palavra, sequer um olhar, estamos na mesma carruagem de viagem, que apesar de confortável não é tão espaçosa assim, mas ela parece encontrar muitos pontos aleatórios para onde direcionar sua total atenção. E eu não tinha direito algum de reclamar, eu havia agido como uma traidora ao planejar, com nossos pais, o acordo de casamento de Kali sem que ela soubesse. Sei que aos seus olhos agora sou uma raposa traiçoeira, uma mentirosa de primeira, Kali não havia me dado um segundo para que pudesse me explicar, pois veja bem, por mais que eu a quisesse junto de mim por tipo, muito tempo, eu sabia que um casamento era tipo, a última coisa aceitável para Kali, que ela preferia morrer a ter que ver sua via presa a um completo estranho... Ok, talvez eu tenha exagerado agora, mas enfim, eu tive bons motivos, tipo, papai e mamãe não fizeram um acordo de casamento por capricho, eles tiveram as razões deles, razões estas que papai havia me jurado contar para Kali. Mas sei que isso não bastaria, eu deveria conversar com ela pessoalmente, explicar que eu não era tão raposa assim, mas ela não queria papo.

Eu esperava com todas minhas forças, que ela se cansasse de me dar esse gelo, sem trocadilhos pois Kali não é... volátil como eu, mesmo que suas emoções estejam fora de controle, seu poder elemental não "vaza" como o meu, ah, sim, Kali já teve uns episódios de... "descontrole", algo que nem se compara comigo, pois seu descontrole era totalmente controlado, e terrivelmente assustador... espero que nunca se repita. Enfim, eu não suportaria ficar nesse clima péssimo com minha irmã e companheira, eu teria que fazer algo.

Sentada de frente para mim no assento acolchoado da carruagem de viagem, Kali estava absorta em um livro que havia pegado na biblioteca de nossa casa pouco antes de partirmos, ela não usava seus óculos, pode parecer contraditório, mas ela nunca os usava para estudar, até porque a função deles não era fazê-la enxergar melhor. Seu longo cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, não havia nada escondendo seus olhos de minha visão, então através deles pude constatar que ela estava realmente calma, seus olhos estavam verdes novamente, eles haviam passado grande parte desse meio tempo em dois tons amarelo e laranja. Sentimento de traição/tristeza e irritação, mas agora que o baque da notícia já havia passado e ela provavelmente já estava fazendo planos de como ficar longe de mim na corte e coisas assim.

Parecendo ciente de meu olhar sondador, Kali finalmente levou seu olhar ao meu, infelizmente um olhar verde amarelado.

Desde o dia em que papai trouxe uma Kalista de cinco anos para casa e dissera que a partir daquele momento ela seria nossa irmã, eu a aceitei. Tipo, não houve drama, não fui egoísta quando papai pedira para eu compartilhar minhas coisas com ela no início até que ele comprasse novas, senti nenhum tipo de ciúme infantil quando em vez de me vir me contar histórias antes de dormir, ele ficava no quarto de Kali contando as histórias para ela até que a mesma caísse no sono, preocupada que ela pudesse ter medo do escuro ou algo do tipo, pedi que papai deixasse dividíssemos o mesmo quarto(depois de alguns anos percebi que não podíamos continuar com isso, ela acordava cedo demais, ughh), eu não participava das pegadinhas que Tyler e Derek faziam contra ela por a achar quieta demais, eu os impedia quando podia e tentava intermediar uma boa relação entre eles. Nossa relação não era perfeita, quando as diferenças mais gritantes começaram a aparecer, os conflitos começaram também, mas nunca foi nada sério, ficávamos emburradas uma com a outra por o que? Uma tarde? Eu era sua irmã favorita e ela era minha e o mundo girava perfeitamente em seu eixo.

Em nosso tempo livre, explorávamos nossa habilidades uma com a outra, o que era interessante pois eram totalmente opostas. Certo dia decidi que iria catalogar as cores de Kali, depois que percebemos que seus olhos mudavam de acordo com seu humor, decidi que iria observá-la de perto. Como Kali era quieta e não muito emotiva, tive que pedir ajuda ao meninos, que muito felizes em "provocar emoções", concordaram em ajudar, acho que as duas semanas de estudo que se passara havia sido a mais turbulenta da infância de Kali, mas eu consegui o que queria.

* * *

**Cores e Humores de Kalista Bressard**

**Verde** (comum) - _calma, se for um tom mais clarinho é felicidade_.

 **Azul** (ligeiramente comum) - _tristeza_

 **Rosa** (raro) - _Vergonha_

 **Castanho** (muito comum) - _Concentração_

 **Vermelho** (muito raro) - _Raiva_

 **Laranja** (comum) - _Irritação_

\- Uma vez vi **violeta** , _mas ainda não sei ao certo, acho que é vergonha_

 **Amarelo** (raro) - _angústia, irritação, sentimento de ser traída._

* **Preto** (Uma vez na vida antes da morte) - Se você for o alvo apenas corra.

*Perguntar a papai sobre _Ember_.

* * *

Ao decorrer do convívio aperfeiçoei essa lista e tal, uma coisa ou outra foi mais complicadinho de entender, pelo menos uma vez na vida cada uma dessas cores havia sido destinada a mim de alguma forma, todas menos a amarela, bem nunca até noite passada. A sensação foi muito, muito ruim.

**Noite anterior**

\- Como é que é? Vocês não podem estar falando sério. - Pergunta uma Kalista chocada.

Posso ver que a fachada de segurança que mamãe criou para sí está ruindo sob o olhar de Kalli. Nenhum de nós está feliz com essa decisão, alguns dias antes ouvi papai e mamãe conversando sobre a melhor forma de abordar esse assunto com Kalli, mamãe sequer queria participar da conversa, achava que pioraria ainda mais a situação, já que a pesar de hoje Kalli e mamãe terem uma relação familiar normal, no início não era bem assim, até hoje Kali não a chama de mãe, não mais.

Papai parece perdido, com certeza preferiria estar a caminho de uma guerra como general, do que estar nesse conflito como pai. Já eu, estava tipo, "só quero que a terra se abra e me engula".

\- Temo dizer que sim Kalista, nunca falamos tão sério. - Responde mamãe num tom calmo. - Você sabe que sua irmã estará partindo não só para a residência do futuro novo, ela está indo para a corte, precisará de uma companhia familiar.

\- E não é para isso que serve as damas de companhia? - Perguntou ela, dava para ver que estava se segurando para não parecer tão transtornada como deveria de fato estar.

\- Uma simples dama de companhia que partirá da corte assim que a cerimônia de casamento terminar não é o suficiente, o ideal seria alguém que estivesse sempre ao lado de Tyra, alguém em que ela confia.

\- Vocês não estão sendo razoáveis, arquitetaram um casamento as minhas costas apenas para que Tyra não se sentisse sozinha? - Virando-se para mim ela pergunta - Você sabia disso o tempo todo Tyra?

Eu estava envergonhada demais para responder, pois sim, eu sabia dos planos do papai e da mamãe, eles haviam conversado comigo logo que a ideia surgira. E junto deles eu arrumei o cenário para que no dia de nossa partida, não houvesse nada de errado. Sei que pode parecer mesquinho, mas papai garatira que o casamento não seria... para sempre, e que depois de um tempo Kali poderia voltar para casa se assim desejasse. Eu sabia que a recepção dela para essa notícia seria péssima, mas estar vendo isso ao vivo era um outro nível de péssimo.

\- Sim... - Minha voz era quase um sussurro, mas que sob o silêncio da espera da resposta pareceu um grito. Estar sob o olhar decepcionado de Kali era algo muito desconcertante, mas nada se compara ao brilho amarelo de seus olhos que eu pude ver quando ela desviara a atenção de volta para nossos pais. Ela se sentia traida, por mim.

\- Mas Kali, eu posso explicar... - Tentei, mas ela já não queria mais me olhar.

\- Eu não quero me casar, eu não vou me casar, vocês não podem me obrigar. - Disse ela num tom calmo, como se seu coração tivesse congelado.

Pigarreando, papai finalmente chama a atenção para si mesmo.

\- Na verdade, Kalista, nós podemos. Como sabe, você não é uma adulta legal, portanto temos ainda alguns direitos sobre você. - Papai não poderia ter escolhido pior argumento. - Sei o que você deve estar pensando agora, que por ser menor de idade não pode ser casar, mas apesar de não ser comum, esse tipo de casamento não é proibido, desde que você tenha mais de 16 anos. E como dita a lei, você também não terá a obrigação de... _consumá-lo_ , até que enfim, atinja a idade adulta.

Assumindo uma postura confrontadora, Kali parecia que bateria o pé até que entendessem que ela não se casaria.

\- Ainda assim, eu não vou me casar, principalmente com um homem que sequer conheço.

\- Na verdade você conhece sim Kali! - Me pronunciei, achando que essa informação diminuiria sua repulsa. Mas como esperado de Kali, ela não me deu atenção. o único indicativo de que havia me escutado era sua expressão de irritação e sua sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

Papai suspira vendo que aquela conversa estava apenas indo de mal a pior.

\- Meira, Tyra, podem deixar eu e Kalista a sós por favor?

Mamãe mais que depressa se encaminhou para fora do escritório, já eu, tentei um último olhar para Kali antes de sair, como uma raposa com o rabo entre as pernas.

Eu não sei o que ambos conversaram, mas na manhã seguinte Kali estava com suas coisas prontas para partir.

**~~~**

Mais algumas hora depois a carruagem parou, havíamos chegado a uma pousada, o que indicava que já estávamos na metade do caminho.

Laís que era uma das duas criadas que mamãe havia nos designado para essa viagem, nos ajudou a carregar algumas malas até a pousada, enquanto Laís me ajudava, Anastacia ajudava Kali.

A pousada era uma aconchegante residência de dois andares, o que lhe faltava em luxo, era compensado com conforto. Ao chegar na recepção fomos atendidas e direcionadas aos quartos no segundo andar, se a situação fosse outra, Kali e eu dividiríamos o mesmo quarto e ficaríamos comendo besteiras até tarde da noite enquanto jogávamos cartas, mas agora cada uma teria seu próprio quarto tendo apenas a companhia dos seus próprios criados.

Cansada de ficar tanto tempo dentro de uma carruagem, tudo que eu mais queria naquele momento era uma banho bem quente de banheira antes de dormir num colchão fofinho. Laís que não tinha perdido tempo em preparar meu banho assim que entramos no quarto, e eu não perdi tempo e em entrar naquela água maravilhosamente quente. Fiquei ali tanto tempo, tipo até que a água esfriasse, quando terminei me aprontei para ir deitar em uma das duas camas de solteiro que tinha no quarto, uma para mim e outra para Laís que em breve deitaria também.

Deitada no escuro em repassava os acontecimentos do dia anterior até agora, até ontem de tarde Kali e eu estávamos tão de bem uma com a outra, falando sobre o príncipe, sobre família....

O príncipe! Pelas ninfas, o nervosismo de chegar na corte para se casar com o príncipe herdeiro tinha totalmente escapado da minha cabeça. Tantas coisas tinham acontecido que eu tinha esquecido de temer a chegada. Poucas horas me distanciava do príncipe, poucas horas me distanciava _dele._ Toda a tensão esquecida agora voltava, uma das reais razões para _mamãe_ inventar esse casamento de Kali.

Uma leve batida na porta me assusta. Já é tarde, todos já devem estar dormindo a essa hora, quem seria? Mas quando vou até a porta tudo que vejo é um bilhete:

_"Me encontre na sala comum"_

_-Kalista_

Era o tudo que o bilhete dizia na adorável letra de Kali, que sempre tinha sido mais bonita que a minha. A mensagem era clara, ela estava me dando uma chance! Vesti um roupão grosso sobre o pijama que usava e fui até o primeiro andar.

Diferente do que eu esperava ele estava bem iluminado, todas as luzes acesas, provavelmente estavam acostumados com os hóspedes perambulando pra lá e pra cá no meio da noite. Peguei o corredor do lado oposto ao que levava a recepção, já conhecia esses corredores, pois quando mamãe e eu íamos até a capital para comprar especiarias, era sempre aqui que nos hospedamos. Quando entrei na sala comum avistei Kali sentada no grande sofá que havia lá. Ela também usava um roupão sobre o pelo estado de seu cabelo, supus que ela tinha rolado muito na cama antes de decidir falar comigo. Fui até ela e sentei no mini sofá a frente do seu. Por um momento apenas nos encaramos, não havia nenhum traço de raiva ou irritação em seu olhar, ela estava apenas calma. Isso é bom.

\- Pois bem, - Começou ela - Estou lhe escutando.

E assim meio que conseguimos nos... entender. 


End file.
